Leiden Hant
The Sanrei Glove, also known as the Leiden Hant, is a powerful Quincy item. It is normally a white glove which extends up the forearm, stopping two inches from the elbow with several other known variants, all of which resemble clothing. A Quincy's power can be significantly enhanced using a Leiden Hant during combat and training. Training The item operates by repelling Reishi, making it far more difficult for the Quincy to summon their Spirit Weapon. The first step is to simply create the owner's Spirit Weapon and maintain it in a stable form. This first step of training normally requires a full day's worth of focus and dedication to controlling the manifestation, let alone a Quincy's ability to perform techniques while wielding their Spirit Weapon. Secondly, a Quincy needs to complete a week of intense and arduous endurance training in order to effectively utilize all of the functions of the Leiden Hant. This is a strenuous task, as the user must maintain their Spirit Weapon to keep it from dispersing while simultaneously utilizing its functions for combat either through physical combat, throwing their ranged weapon, or firing arrows continuously as frequently as the user can perform these actions. Even without the Leiden Hant, such a tremendous feat would be incredibly taxing to the wielder, and it eventually causes some injury to the wielder's hands by the end of the training segment. Finally, after the week of endurance training, a Quincy who is able to successfully utilize their powers while wearing the Leiden Hant can reach levels of power that others cannot. Their endurance, power, speed, and stamina have all been increased, astronomically in some cases, to a degree which is at least equal to or higher than a higher-seated Shinigami (3rd - 6th Seat.) Some individuals who complete this training go far beyond even Captain-class combatants, easily ranging among some of the strongest individuals both Hueco Mundo and the Seireitei have in their possession. A few Quincy have pushed beyond their limits during this training and developed a unique technique that makes them different from other Quincy. Those who have performed this task are among an elite group of Quincy known as the Seven Striders who protect Edel's village and its inhabitants. Sōken Ishida once referred to the mastery of the Leiden Hant as "the peak of Quincy ability" which may have only involved the idea of Quincy: Letzt Stil known at the time by a select few. Now with the addition of both Quincy: Vollständig and Quincy: Schreiten this fact may have become irrelevant unless Sōken was aware of something no one else was at the time of this quote. It is possible to remove the Leiden Hant, but this is done only as a last resort when the user is facing an opponent beyond their current level of strength. The item completely dissipates after removal, since the user is going beyond their limits as a Quincy. The item should be removed only in the most desperate of situations or to protect one's pride of the Quincy. With the new additions to the Quincy Bangle thanks to James Crawford's ingenuity, Quincy: Letzt Stil is now once again a viable strategy and considered the "powerhouse" of the three known Quincy transformations. Abilities and Utilities The user has their Spirit Weapon and Hirenkyaku drastically augmented in this state giving them far greater control and power. Their Spirit Weapon is able to complete with the manifestations of a Captain-level combatant's Bankai or even able to completely outclass it. The enhanced Hirenkyaku allows a Quincy to increase the powers of their techniques making things such as Plattform more durable and Blitzsprung reach farther distances. This also allows a Quincy to manifest their Spirit Weapon in unique ways such as making it smaller or creating alternate variations. The only downside seen to these augmentations are that they can sometimes be taxing on a Quincy's stamina. The Sanrei Glove, specifically, can produce Demolishing Chips. Demolishing Chips are small 1 x 1 paper thin chips that flake off of the glove and absorb Reishi. Each chip can be simultaneously activated by flaring the owner's Reiatsu forcing the gathered Reishi to combine. With enough chips, a Quincy could theoretically destroy a city with the resulting explosion. A Quincy can also create a single chip in the palm of the glove, then, upon striking the opponent with that arm, they can release the stored Reishi. The resulting explosion would vary on the amount of gathered Reishi in the chip before the strike; the resulting explosion would also destroy the Sanrei Glove lightly damaging the Quincy's arm. A Leiden Hant can also be used to access the Quincy: Letzt Stil, Quincy: Vollständig, and Quincy: Schreiten. Each transformation results in the disintegration of the Leiden Hant in question, unless one uses a Quincy Bangle to access Quincy: Letzt Stil in order to avoid its drawbacks. Each transformation has their own benefits and drawbacks making each transformation useful for specific situations in which they should be utilized. Categorized, Quincy: Letzt Stil is classified as the "power" transformation, Quincy: Vollständig is considered the "speed" transformation, and Quincy: Schreiten is considered the "balanced" transformation. Each transformation can now be held indefinitely until the Quincy is rendered unconscious or killed.